Na beira da praia, ela espera
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E havia uma mulher loira que sempre ia à praia para observar o pôr-do-sol. Ela chegava meia-hora antes do dia acabar e só ia embora uma hora depois que a noite chegava. Naoki não a conhecia. x FUJIEDA NAOKI & OOSAKI NANA, gen. rResposta ao II Challenge de Drabbles do Twilight Haters Fórum x


**Sumário: **E havia uma mulher loira que sempre ia à praia para observar o pôr-do-sol. Ela chegava meia-hora antes do dia acabar e só ia embora uma hora depois que a noite chegava. Naoki não a conhecia.

**NaNa não me pertence.  
**

**Fanfic betada por Miss of Darkness. Eu acho LOL (Lily, você betou essa fic? ;-;')**

**Fanfic em resposta ao II Challenge de Drabbles do Twilight Haters Fórum.

* * *

  
**

**Na beira da praia, ela espera

* * *

**

_Costumava haver uma torre_  
_ cinzenta solitária no mar,_  
_ Você se tornou a luz no meu lado sombrio_  
_ O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a pílula. _  
_ Mas você sabia que quando neva _  
_ Meus olhos tornam-se enormes _  
_ E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista? _

Seal, "Kiss from a rose" (Tradução)

* * *

Naoki gostava de andar na praia. Lembrava-lhe muito seu país, porque era simplesmente areia e mar. Como a areia e o mar são iguais em todos os lugares, caminhar na areia e observar o mar da Inglaterra é o mesmo que caminhar na areia e observar o mar do Japão. Uma pena que Reira e Takumi não pensavam assim.

E havia uma mulher loira que sempre ia à praia para observar o pôr-do-sol. Ela chegava meia-hora antes do dia acabar e só ia embora uma hora depois que a noite chegava. Naoki não a conhecia.

Ele via isso como um ritual diário. Como se, se ela não fizesse isso, ela se perderia no mundo. Pelos olhos dela, porém, ela já havia se perdido. Claro que, dizer isso a uma pessoa seria incrivelmente insensível. Na verdade, ele não dizia nada. Ele apenas e sentava-se na areia e observava o sol se pôr – ele também gostava de observar o sol se pôr, pois o sol nasce e se põe igual; na Inglaterra ou no Japão.

Havia certa melancolia entre eles. Uma coisa subjetiva que os transeuntes que os observavam conseguiam captar parcialmente. Como se aqueles dois desconhecidos possuíssem uma ligação forte demais.

Mas eles não se conheciam. Só haviam se visto de longe e nem uma palavra conseguiram trocar.

Algumas vezes, ele levava sua filha, mesmo que ela tivesse medo daquela mulher e sua solidão (_tudo bem, ele dizia, papai também tem medo_); outras ele levava suas baquetas e as batia na areia, como se isso fosse criar um som. Mas ele estava ali, meia-hora antes do fim do dia e só saía de lá uma hora depois de a noite chegar. E se alguém lhe perguntasse do motivo – embora ninguém sabia e ninguém ligava –, ele falaria que era porque a mulher loira viria falar com ele.

Pelos bons tempos.

E muito embora ele esperasse que ela falasse com ele quando o sol começasse a se pôr, ela virou-se para Naoki quando a uma hora depois da noite chegar acabou.

- Sua filha é linda. – ela sussurrou, hesitante, enquanto voltava seus olhos ao mar – Eu deveria ter tido um filho...

- Acho que você devia ter feito muitas coisas. – ele a cortou, com um sorriso singelo no rosto, que se tornou uma risada boba – Falar comigo antes, por exemplo.

Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas colocou as mãos nos bolsos pesados do sobretudo e partiu, enquanto ele a observava.

No outro dia, porém, quando ele chegou à praia, a mulher loira usava um vestido vermelho de boneca, e possuía uma tatuagem no braço. Uma que poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma flor de lótus, mas que era uma flor de Ren.

(_Mas Naoki já sabia_.

_Ele só não a conhecia_).

* * *

**N/A.: **Nossa, que merda. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pelo menos eu tentei.

Fanfic feita porque o Naoki PRECISA ter alguma utilidade naquele mangá. Injusto de a Yazawa desenvolver todo mundo, mas esquecer dele. Afinal, ele não é tão idiota assim, né? Enfim, foi por isso que eu escrevi a fanfic. E antes que alguém me pergunte o porquê de eu usar a idéia de que eles não se conhecem, alguém me responda: eles se falaram _alguma vez_ na história do mangá?

Reflitam, meus amores.

Primeira fic de Nana, uma merda como sempre. Para o Chall da Crovax, atrasado, e que por isso não ganhou. Mas teve o maior número de pontos, se não fosse o desconto de quatro pontos LOL

**Reviews. E quem só favoritar, recebe PM ;3**

**II Challenge de Drabbles – Mestrado por S. Crovax – **_Tema: Quebra de Clichê – Item: Início de Relacionamento_


End file.
